Research Project
by Drauchenfyre
Summary: After the Chamber of Secrets incident, Albus, with proof of Horcruxes, becomes more agressive in his research of the Dark Lord's past, hoping to find and destroy the devices before it's too late...


**Research Project**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Drauchenfyre

_1 Jul 1993_

_0910 GMT_

_Little Hangleton, Nottinghamshire_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood in the Riddle family graveyard, looking at the headstone of a man he'd searched for for years:

_Thomas David Edward Collin Riddle_

_1 Sep 1903- 3 Jul 1944_

Contrary to the opinions of people who commented on his distinctively loud clothing, Albus DID know how to blend in when necessary. Dressed in slacks, collared shirt, Velcro'd sneakers, half-moon spectacles and a suitcoat with elbow patches, and holding a cane and bowler hat, topped off with a Glamour making his hair and beard appear much shorter, his appearance was the epitome of an elderly professor- a natural cover for him, as that, essentially, was what he was.

The sound of an approach behind him caused Albus to turn, noting the approach of an elderly man who, unlike Albus, obviously _needed _the cane he leaned on. In his free hand, an old-yet-still-functional revolver, probably from some long-ago military service, was trained on Albus.

"Who are you? You don't look like the normal snot-nosed punks I run off for vandalizing the place."

"My apologies, sir," Albus replied. With a simple nod-bow, he continued, "Professor Brian Dumbledore, Historian. I was contracted by my employer to research the history of the Riddle family, and the circumstances of the death of the line."

The other man squinted at the professor, then tucked the revolver back into his belt. "Frank Bryce, caretaker. Nobody's been interested in this place but the local daredevils for years."

"And yet you still do your best to maintain the grounds."

"Sir Edward Riddle was a bastard, but the checks still come every week. He even allowed a two percent cost of living increase every year. As long as I'm still being paid, my honour demands I still attempt the job- though it becomes more difficult with every passing year."

"So, I take it you knew the Riddles?"

"Briefly. I was employed less than a year before the incident. Three people dead, in a room locked from the inside, not a mark on any of them, no sign of poison. I was briefly a suspect- still am, according to the more vicious gossips when the rumour mill is slow- but in the end they arrested a man named Morfinn Gaunt."

"Gaunt?"

"Local tramp. Lived in a squalid hut on the other side of the valley. There was a scandal years before. Young Thomas Riddle, handsome, charming son of the local nobleman, running off with Merope Gaunt- Morfinn's sister- by all accounts, deformed and not too bright. Six months later, Thomas returns alone, claiming Merope had 'bewitched' him. Any sympathy he garnered, however, went out the window when he bragged about abandoning the girl on the streets of London, penniless and pregnant with his child. Both Sir Edward and Morfinn searched for her- Morfinn because she was his sister, Sir Edward because the child would have a claim as his son's Heir- but the boy had disappeared into the orphanage system after Merope died giving birth to him. Far as I know, neither man ever found the boy. Orphanages did a poor job of record keeping back then. Then, years later, out of the blue, Morfinn up and killed the Riddles. Claimed it was for what Thomas did to his sister. Arrested and sentenced to life in prison, from what I hear."

"Interesting."

"If you're interested in Morfinn, his shack's still there on the other side of the valley. Even the local troublemakers stay away from it- not that I blame them. That place practically reeks of a darkness I've never felt anywhere else. Funny thing about Morfinn, though."

"Oh?"

"Morfinn didn't seem all that concerned when he was arrested, at least about the killings, or even that he would be spending the rest of his life in prison. No, he was worried about his missing ring."

"A ring?"

"Was his father's, been in his family for generations. It disappeared around the time of the Riddle murders. Seemed most upset that it was gone. Said his father would kill him. Heh. Sure sign he was 'round the twist. His father, Marvolo, had been dead for years at that point."

"Well, Mr. Bryce, you've been most informative. I thank you for your time."

"Not a problem, Professor. Not many want to hear the story anymore. Stop by some time if you want. I don't get much company these days."

"I'll make a point of it, Mr. Bryce." The information about Marvolo and Morfinn Gaunt, in connection with Tom Riddle, was a significant step forward in his research into the Dark Lord and his attempts to return. This ring Bryce spoke of could be important. Once Bryce was out of sight, Albus apparated to a clearing he could see on the other side of the valley. He had an old shack to investigate.

END


End file.
